The Golden Quest
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Tragedy strikes the kingdom resulting in many deaths, especially of Videl's dear father. To revive it at all costs, she and Prince Gohan will embark on a perilous journey to retrieve the seven golden orbs. ONE-SHOT.


**Out from the cobwebbed archives again, we bring you another one shot that was once part of the great OSHS. **

_Authors Annotations: Hey guys, this is Ultimate's first public piece of written work. I'll leave it up to you guys to judge it, but I really enjoyed it. (This is Kaka)_

**Disclaimer: the-ultimate-saiyan-ever-gohan, nor Team Dragon Star, claim ownership rights towards Dragon Ball Z. It is owned by Toriyama.**

* * *

With one trembling hand placed on the grubby door knob, she pushed it forward with all of her strength. Slowly it opened as the floorboards below creaked eerily. She walked into the old attic room as she lifted her long dress up, making sure it avoided touching the filthy ground or else she was in trouble. She was forbidden to enter this room yet the thought of something being forbidden intrigued her ladyship, Miss Satan.

She stepped forwards further whilst she tread carefully. Even though her father was out around town, she continued to remain silent due to the large number of maids and servants within her household. She knew she was looking for something but had no idea what it was to be.

"What did Sir Gohan Son wish for me to gain?" She asked herself as she treaded even more delicately across the floor. "Thou mentioned something about a small wooden box but is it the one before me or yet knowing my father will it be hidden deeper within thee attic?"

She lifted the box before her up as she carefully opened it up, she knew what was to be expected within this box if it was the one that Sir Gohan Son wished to acquire. Opening it up she saw that there was no small golden orb within, just a small note.

_This orb belongs to no mortal for whoever owns the vast majority can wish to become immortal. Thus I have taken it many years ago, and alas, as the true defender of it, I await for the knight to fight me for it and he who will win all seven from my colleagues will become kami of the world and gain one single wish. I must warn thee now that this journey will bestow death and loss however it is how thee chooses to take it and whether thee is the chosen son of our holy god._

_Look towards the Islands where the prophecy will become one, look for the man who fights for turtles and that is where thou shall begin on this journey. Good luck my potential suitors, to survive you have to be cunning with strength and knowledge and once accepted there will be no going back._

She sighed as she sneaked out of the attic, the note attached to her hand as she ran towards the entrance to her manor. She had to find Sir Gohan to inform him that the precious orb has been taken a few years prior. She stormed down her manor's stairs whilst her onyx hair gently flew back, it was of a long length like many of the ladies. Her light blue dress caught the attention of a maid who was currently dusting a fragile ornament.

"Miss Satan" The young maid squeaked. "Where is thou off to?"

"I am on a quest; tell the cook that I will not return for afternoon tea and that I may be gone for a few days."

"But my lady, your father informed us you were not allowed to go out due to your lessons early next morning."

"Well then maid, thou have not seen me leave the house." The young heiress ordered as the brown haired maid lowered her head and curtsied.

"Yes my lady, but who will you be with?"

"Sir Gohan Son, we are off on a journey which as one of my servants and a friend of mine you will not inform anyone else of what I have chosen. My father has already left and I know that he will not return. If I and Sir Gohan do not leave today, my father will be in danger. So do you understand why I have to go?"

"Yes my lady." The timid maid continued as Videl Satan nodded her delicate head before she continued to run outside. Once outside she turned her head around to see Sir Gohan standing with two horses, one that was as white as snow whilst the other was a black as his own hair. In his hand rested a carefully craved sword with dragon decorations whilst in his other was a plain one.

"My lady, I see there is no golden orb in your hand, only a note."

"That you are correct sir Gohan but please may we drop the formalities as we are on a quest and this note in thy hand tells us roughly where the golden orb you're searching for is rested."

Gohan nodded his head as Videl walked closer towards him, carefully he held out the plain sword in exchange for the note as she exchanged it with him. He had a quick read of the note before he mounted the jet black horse; Videl mounted the white as snow horse as the two began cantering on the cobble streets.

"Videl, we must gather food and water to carry in the two satchels which I carry." He retorted as they both dismounted at a small market. Both began exchanging the money of which they had on them for bread and fruit whilst Gohan then went over to the fountain and filled up the flask bottles. They began to hear the sound of horses rushing onto the cobble streets as both quickly turned around, members of the guards of the kingdom began charging towards them as the two leaped onto the horses and began cantering away.

"STOP" one member screamed towards them as Gohan heard him unhinge his sword. "In order of the king, we command you to stop."

The two did not obey as they continued to canter along. Their canter soon began a gallop as the kings men's began catching them up.

"Gohan, we must continue and lose them."

"But what if my grandfather sent them to join us?"

"Still we don't want to be stopped, we must continue and what if they were sent to capture you, I heard that the king wished for you to go back to the throne now that your father was killed by the pirate named Cell."

Gohan released a giving up sigh as him and Videl stormed off, the guards continued to chase after them as they continued to gallop along the woodland paths, carefully steering the horses to avoid tree trunks. They continued forward as the royal guards still chased behind them, they did not seem to wish to give up the chase.

"Videl, we must stop!" Argued Gohan, "We will not lose them and if we continue to defy their orders we may be executed."

"You are the Prince of this kingdom, they cannot execute you." She gasped as her breathing grew heavier.

"They could execute you however my fair lady, and what world will I live in if you're not there to share it with me. " He retorted, "Please, let's stop before this becomes a man hunt."

"Fine" she snarled under her breath, she hated loosing but she saw his point. Both of them pulled their horses to a halt whilst the members of the royal guard surrounded them in a circle. The leader of the guard dismounted at around the same time Gohan did as the two approached each other.

"My Prince" He stated as he placed his sword back into the holder. "Why is it that you and this maiden are running away together?"

Gohan released a soft laugh. "Why don't you take of your helmet my knight so I can see if you are my ally or my enemy? That goes to all of you royal guards."

Each one obeyed as the knight before him was first to remove his mask, his long blond hair fell down to his shoulders as the prince's smile widened. His eyes moved down to other twelve members of the guards as one caused the prince and the others to gasp in response.

"Lady Eraza, what are thou doing here?" Videl almost screeched as she moved forward to her friend. "Dressed in that attire as well."

"The King sent me; he wanted me to see if my cousin was truly okay; therefore, he disguised me as one of his men as I am meant to be staying with Gohan to help him find a wife."

"Oh, very well lady Eraza, but do thou have any other clothes to change into, clothes more suiting for one of our gender?"

"Of course Vi, why do you think I was the one with the largest satchel on my horse?"

Gohan turned back to his long blond haired friend as he held out his hand. "Will you sharpener, accompany me and Miss Videl Satan on the quest to find the seven golden orbs?"

"This is why me and the other guards were chasing after you, but according to thee king, thou is heading in the wrong direction to gain the first golden orb. The island of the turtles is south from our land and we must leave at once."

"So will you all follow me even though there will be struggle and death along the way?"

"Yes my prince" They all responded at the same time.

"Will you swear in all of your power to defend the two ladies with all your might and follow each and every one of my commands, even if it is to go back without me?" Gohan said with authority.

They all chanted in agreement and both Gohan's and Videl's smile grew wider.

"Good, we must leave at once and set off on our quest to gain the seven golden orbs."

**Authors Annotations: Hope you enjoyed it... Please review.**


End file.
